ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sentinel Short Skits - Derivative Hell
SSS This Sentinel Short Skits is about an armored man. Characters * Main Character ** Jahe * Monster Emergency Response ** Captain Checkers ** Car-Gon ** Numnutz * Victim ** M.K. Sadler A Quick One 11.20 PM — Somewhere near Warehouse Camp... "This is Captain Checkers speaking to Jahe, do you read me?" "Like an open book captain." "Good, your mission is simple: investigate the weird noises there and find out if the False Lead's behind it. If a monster appears, call Car-Gon." "Got it cap'n." Two men walked to Warehouse Camp, a place near Tower City full of warehouses. The two wore bright orange overalls with a ballistic vest over their top. One is taller than the other but the latter wears a helmet while the former does not. A strange noise can be heard not too far from their place. It sounds like the growl of a wild animal. They tracked the source of the sound to a room inside a red warehouse. The two prepare their guns and crouched beside the door. "Numnutz" "No need to tell me. Watch this." Numnutz knocked on the door three times. He then kicked the door open and swings his gun to the right, pointing towards a man. The badly suited man has a monstrous appearance. His eyes are yellow, his pupils takes the shape of a needle, and bulges out of his eyelids. He has a large syringe on his left hand covered in fur. His breath is erratic and smells like raw meat while letting out a cat-like hiss. Jahe looks at the man in disgust while Numnutz continues to aim at the man. He pulls the trigger and the bullet exits the gun's barrel. The red square-shaped projectile is a special round designed to knock back a target, pushing them away. It hits the man's abdomen, triggering the small rocket charge that pushes him through the room. Jahe walks outside using the man-sized hole Numnutz left. "Captain, we found the source of the noise. I don't think we can save him." The man, identified as M.K. Sadler by Car-Gon, stood up from the debris unharmed. He is slowly succumbing to the effects. "DV-S, Devil's Soul. The False Lead's cheapest trick that turns losers like you into monsters", says Numnutz in a serious tone. "Use it once, you'll feel stronger, faster, better than anything. Then you just want more 'til your soul's nothing but darkness.". "Jahe, I think it's time for that". Seeing Sadler slowly turning into a blue-skinned white furred werewolf helped Jahe realize how dangerous it'd be if he's "naked". "Fine then". Jahe lifted his arms to the sky in a v-formation before stretching them to his side. Clenching his fists, he pushed them in front of his chest, connecting them together. From afar, a robed individual witness the transformation of his latest victim and dubbed him Helvamp. Helvamp rushes towards Jahe with its claws out. However, Numnutz fires a shot, pushing it away from his comrade. A bright orange car then appeared with a suit of armor on it's back. The suit stood behind Jahe as it slowly attaches itself to its user. Helvamp then pounced on Jahe but was held by the neck. He has fully united with the ARMA. "Ultraman Un, action ready". The mask then closed itself. Un throws Helvamp across the floor, crashing to a wall. He then rushes forwards with his back thrusters, delivering a punch with his right arm, sending the monster flying to a truck. Helvamp leapt from the wreck and ran to Ultraman, dodging its high kick. The monster used its claw to scratch the armor but fails to do any significant damage. Jahe grabbed the beast's tail and stomped on its back. The monster howled in pain when suddenly, it fired purple energy needles to Un's helmet, causing it to temporarily be blinded. Un let off his grip to remove the needles as Helvamp delivers a dropkick. He was sent flying backwards as the monster pounced. He is in great danger. Suddenly, Car-Gon moved and rammed Helvamp, allowing Un to stand up. The armor's interface shows the suit's remaining power, a dismal 8%. Jahe grabbed the Metallium Blade from Car-Gon's grille and prepares for Helvamp to come to him. Indeed, Helvamp appeared from the darkness towards Un. Helvamp attempted to fire its purple needles at close range but was foiled by a sudden arc of light. It cut through a part of its chest, leaving it subdued in pain. Un ran towards Helvamp and delivered a swift decapitation to end the fight. The monster disappears as the suit's Light Reactor rapidly flashes. "Enemy subdued. Mission complete". Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Sentinel Short Skits